


Comfort in the Present

by emmathedilemma



Series: Slumber [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Teen Wolf season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: After Eichen for Lydia she is in rough shape. She notices that Scott and Stiles take initiative to take care of her and Lydia is very grateful (very cute and fluffy).
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slumber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Comfort in the Present

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to take this long writing and it did not occur to me that it would be over 2000 words. Big Oof. But also this is cute as hell so maybe its worth the wait.

Lydia felt numb. The ends of her limbs tingle as she becomes more aware of her senses and in turn becoming more aware of Stiles. His hands are pressed against her back propping her up onto the table. Her lungs feel overworked trying to catch up on the air she lacked in the minutes she was unconscious and even worse. It didn’t feel like minutes not to Lydia and definitely not to Stiles. 

Lydia’s eyes meet Stiles like he is her lifeline and in a way he is her lifeline. Stiles’ fingers wipe away at the glass shards that she didn’t notice on her shoulders. She feels smaller glass dust clutter areas of her face that wasn’t graced away from Stiles’ finger. 

Another hand is placed on her shin. It almost frightened her but was in too much as a trance to react to it. It was then that Lydia started to notice her surroundings more and realized that the hand was kind and belonged to Scott. Scott furrowed his eyebrows in a concerned way for the banshee she could swear she saw his eyes glazed with potential tears. 

Everything happening around her stills when she spots her mother hovering around the door frame. She looks so worried and Lydia melts into her look. Everything that had happened in Eichen and at the hospital could be forgiven and forgotten. Her mom tried her best to care for Lydia through impossible situations with the individuals in powerful positions being filled with corruption. Lydia couldn’t blame her mom for being naive, she herself was in that position a few years ago. She changed and she knew her mother could as well. 

“Mom?” Her voice is quiet but strained through the scream she had just performed. It is all her mother needs to greet her now unchotonic daughter. She hugs her and Lydia gives all she can provide though given is not a lot.  
Lydia’s eyes grace Stiles’ once again. His eyes are hazel brown but full of such wonder she could practically read his thoughts reflecting through her eyes. She felt bad because as she was the one in Eichen Stiles was the one on the other side knowing the pain that comes with that place and burdened with worry. She knows what she has to say next. 

“They saved my life mom,” she focuses on Stiles looking at him specifically.

“Stiles saved me.” 

Stiles then makes a quip lighting the tension of the situation. Scott as well as Deaton gives a look to Stiles. The sweetness is short lived however when her mom let go of her. Lydia felt a wave of chills not gathering a replacement heat source to artificially heat her up. To remain her body to some type of normal. 

Lydia’s leg then swings over the table yet she overestimates her feat of strength almost collapsing onto the floor her legs acting boneless. She is caught by Scott, her torso being in his total control, not that she minded. She trusted Scott and felt protected by someone for the first time in a while. Stiles is shortly on her other side letting her arm wrap around his neck to stable herself. 

“Ms. Martin,” Deaton greets the mother kindly, his voice calm, “I am afraid that I’ll need to keep your daughter here for monitoring. I know you may not trust us but you have to understand that we have many assets of information that can help her.” Lydia holds her breath in anticipation. 

“How do you feel about this Lydia?” Her mom in turn asks. Lydia nods in response. Her mom gives Lydia a hug and she collapses into her mom. Her mom noticed she had lost weight, her arms wrapping around her thin figure. Natalie knew then that she needed her friends more than she needed her. She brings Lydia back to be supported by Scott; she then pulls Stiles to the side though his eyes still are on Lydia. 

“Please take care of Lydia. She needs you and you care about two care about one another. Please make sure she’s safe.” 

“Of course.” Nataile nods satisfied with his determined answers. She gives Lydia another hug before stepping out of the picture of these kids and the supernatural world that the same kids were involved with. 

Lydia is propped back onto the table with help from Scott. Deaton grabs a wipe to get glass off of the table; he was a professional after all. 

“Stiles I would also like to look at your ear. I want to check for any permanent damage.” Stiles complies with Deaton’s request. He sits next to Lydia on the cold metal table. Their hands brush one another. Lydia’s stomach deepens with guilt. She gave his hand a squeeze as hard as she could to say that she hoped he was okay. Stiles returned the squeeze. They both felt a bit braver doing so.  
After a while of examination for the two of them they were free to go. Scott still hovered around the two like bees are to flowers. Scott needed to make sure that his friends, his family were alright. Though he also had to accept that they might not be alright, especially Lydia who was still weak on her feet .Although she could now support her own body weight onto the heels of her feet. 

“Can you walk?” Scott asks. Lydia nods in response but Stiles is by her side nonetheless and Lydia wouldn’t wish for him to be anywhere else. Lydia still didn’t wish to go home. It was so isolating and too close to where she was for the last few months. She knew her mother had to understand that. She looked at Scott and Stiles with beaded eyes and without having to say anything Stiles invited Lydia over to his house - along with Scott of course. 

The trio cram into Stiles’ jeep that has the window shattered from Lydia’s scream. Guilt shunned itself to Lydia’s gut tho nobody seemed to give the shattered window much more of a thought besides Lydia. Scott had replaced Stiles in terms of company in the back seat. Lydia figured Stiles wanted to get acquainted again with driving his jeep. Though it didn’t stop Stiles from turning around to look at her with every spare second that he wasn’t at risk of clashing with another car or object. 

Scott gave the two a glance. Not out of concern this time but of interest and out of an analytic view. No in doubt that he was also using supernatural senses to sniff them out - literally. 

The car halted in the quaint drive way of Stiles’ residence. Without even so much as exiting the car the sheriff practically leaped out of the house to greet Stiles unraveled in heavy concern. Lydia’s heart patterned at the interaction as she watched the two give each other a hug. With the sheriff giving Stiles reassuring pats where his shoulder blades were they then let go. The sheriff then immediately went to Lydia to analyze the damage. Maybe as part of his role as a sheriff or as genuine concern for the girl as she entered his life through his son. 

As gently as he could the sheriff tried to brush some of Lydia’s hair to the side. Though Lydia still winced as the wound was still sensitive with a throbbing pain. The sheriff frowns, his eyes clouded with an unrecognizable expression. 

“You’re alive but they still drilled a hole in your head.” 

“Mistletoe can accomplish many things. Like closing an ugly hole in my head,” Stiles winced at that word choice but Lydia continued, “I’ll be fine. I promise.” The sheriff gave a gentle hug to Lydia. Short and sweet. The sheriff then moved to Scott putting a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring motion. 

“I would give your mother a call. She’s really worried and keeps on calling me to assure that you’re alright.” 

“Wait,” Stiles interjected, steering off the conversation, “dad why are you wearing your sheriff suit?”  
“I got a call. From Eichen. It’s just a security thing. It’s going to be okay. I’m just glad you kids got out of there alright.” The sheriff migrated into his cop’s car to head out. Before doing that he rolled down his window so he could crystal clear. 

“Stiles, get some sleep tonight.” 

“Righteo dad,” Stiles saluted lightheartedly. As they watched the sheriff leave Stiles took Lydia inside to the comfort of well controlled temperature and comfort. Scott followed suit. As they were heading into the heart of the house Lydia started feeling the layers of strengths roll off of her. Her head pounding furiously and her body starting to feel a sense of pain as well. Her arms contained bruises from needles and being grabbed. Her throat was strained still and her body was ready to collapse on herself in a sense of being tired and sore.

Lydia subconsciously relied on Stiles to help her up the stairs. Scott mentioned that he was going to make some food in the kitchen but it fell on deaf ears as the two entered the bathroom focused on how the hell they were going to fix themselves up. 

“You still have blood on your shirt.” Lydia pointed out delicately sliding her finger to the area where blood resided, probably staining the shirt entirely. Stiles stayed quiet soaking up all the attention out of Lydia. He had to admit that his freshmen self was probably screaming at the moment in joy. Though it simmered in his stomach, he had to focus on the present, on Lydia. 

“It’s okay I was planning on getting rid of it anyway.” Lydia smiled softly. 

“Good.” Stiles smiled at that statement. Lydia was getting back on track to herself. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, “really?” 

“I’m fine,” Lydia stated a bit of her voice wavering in her words. Stiles knew something else was up but held his tongue, “I would just love to get out of these hospital clothes. Have any clothes to spare that don’t have a blood stain on them.” Stiles nodded running towards his bedroom while leaving Lydia to her own devices. He worried about her since he wasn’t monitoring Lydia.

As he raced back to her she was sitting down on the side of the bath and shower. 

“You sat down,” Stiles states. Lydia looks at him confused by his own confusion. 

“Well yeah when you haven’t stood for more than a half an hour in the past month you tend to get fatigue a lot easier.” 

“Right.” 

“Stiles?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Could I please change in privacy.” Stiles snapped out of his dazed concern and nodded furiously and handed Lydia clothes to change into. Stiles then left Lydia alone and almost barrelled straight into Scott. 

“Jeez,” Stiles stuttered, surprised by his presence, “wear a bell or something God!” 

“I made soup.” 

“Congrats,” Stiles congratulates sarcastically as he notices Scott’s tone to be more proud then he should be for canned soup. 

“How’s Lydia?” Scott asked, his tone growing more concerned. 

“Still Lydia. She says she’s fine but-”

“She always says that,” Scott finished. 

“Exactly.” At that beat the shower turned on and Stiles jumped yet again at the new noise. 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked. 

“As okay as someone who went to Eichen for a failed escape plan can be.” 

“So no? Here you should probably lie down. You’ve had a big day today.” 

“Golly gee thanks dad for the concern.” Stiles went to lie down in his bed nonetheless. 

“Hey, treat your father with some respect.” 

“As long as when I act like your dad you also give some respect.”

“We’ll see.” Stiles nodded in agreement before getting dressed himself. Scott put the soups on the nightstand. The water stopped and Stiles paused to see if he could hear anything distressing, he looked at Scott for a second opinion. Scott shook his head. According to his ears she was fine or at least not in a life risking situation.

After a bit Lydia came into Stiles’ bedroom bemused at the sight of Scott tucking Stiles into his bed. Lydia decided that she would participate in this scenario. 

“Scooch,” Lydia commanded Stiles. He obeyed scooching to the wall where his bed ended. Lydia entered the covers that were so warm, cozy, and carried the scent of Stiles. It reminded her of when he would be at her side in the hospital. It made her feel safe. 

Scott was by her side outside of the bed tucking her in as well. He then put a bowl of soup in front of her as well as Stiles for them to eat. 

“I’m not hungry,” Lydia noted feeling a bit repulsed by the idea of food. 

“When was the last time you’ve had something to actually eat.” Lydia doesn’t respond, answering the question that way. 

“Okay, I’ll eat it. Thank you guys.” 

“You’d do the same for us.” Lydia holds on to that assumption for a few seconds before nodding in confirmation. 

“Yeah I would.” 

Lydia takes the spoon trying to migrate it into her mouth. Her hands can’t help but shake from it and the soup is gone before her mouth can get a taste of it. 

“Here,” Stiles suggests. He grabs the bowl of her soup and puts the spoon up to her in a less shaky manner. Lydia swallows it and like magic the soup warms her stomach almost reactivating her energy and activating her hunger. Scott takes the opportunity to make sure her pillow is comfortable and that she is warm. It was very sweet. 

It is then late at night without sound from the outside world. Cars aren’t on the road and the world seems quite isolated. Lydia, Stiles and Scott all manage to fall asleep. Lydia’s head is on Stiles’ shoulder as Scott who tried to keep watch crashed on the other side of Lydia, his head off of the mattress but his feet across the bed almost touching the wall. Lydia is also holding Stiles and Scott’s hands. 

The sheriff did his duties and was surprised to hear quiet upstairs. His heart quickened concerned that they disappeared but his worries ceased when he saw the three asleep almost intertwined with one another. A smile spread onto his face. Today was hard and no doubt that tomorrow will be as well but the space in between would be worth it to go on. With their relationships they will be supportive and protective of one another. The sheriff then closed the door to let them live their life in as much peace as they would get. It was the least he could do for those heroes who happened to be kids.


End file.
